sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter VIII
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter VII, subtitle "الشكوك", is the eight chapter of the Phoenix Minerals Series. Synopsis Some of the gems are tortured by Estrado. "الشكوك" "Between the time the Mineral's, the ones from the start of this story, home and hut was destroyed and inspected(To not use more incriminating or villainous adjectives and verbs, for reasons we shall now know), the rebellious faction made their move, the plan was set. It went something like this: The minerals, Jix, Allac, and Zem, would go to the Spire, give themselves in for rebellious thoughts, accompanied by Cuprian, pretending to be some law agent, and Jouravskite, who could easily pass unnoticed in the front gate, but would require much more help once inside. Ofcourse, at first Jix denied he would help, but after a little encounter when he tried going back "home", he gave in to the rebels, for personal reasons. Once inside the facility of the Spire, the five gems would divide, Jouravskite would find the main computer, delete all data possibly while back-up saving the most important, and Cuprian would try to find his way up the Spire and open a backup entrance for all the others who shared his ideals, that is to indicate, other revolutionaries, extremists, and rebels wishing for a free world. Now, you may all think, how shall they pull this off, wouldn't the guards immediately know Cuprian is just a poser? Wouldn't three gems pleeding guilty sound to good for this "bad guys" after just a few weeks of hearing from them? Well yes, maybe.. There are also questions like: Why is this whole plan so simply? There must be other contingencies, obstacles, mysteries, fights and battles to make this story interesting, right? It can't all just be, enter this place, detroy it and we are all happy forever, right? WELL OF-COURSE NOT!!! The gems were discovered almost instantly after entering the base, even Jouravskite couldn't scape, Homeworld had too many Telepaths in their power. This rebels where newbs, yes they had powerful allies, and had cool looking forms and tech... but that is about it, the sword is as strong as its wielder's skill at using it. There is no use in having powerful abilities, and cool looks, and advance tech if you have the capability of a newborn in experience, fighting and intelligence. This Rebels were just that, rebels, pretending they could just repeat the Earth incident in another planet, but lacking the skill, the passion, the time, just rushing, talking, discussing, exploding. Heck, if I wanted to be honest I'd say this whole event, this history, this story, is just a build up to torture, a build up to despair and suffering, showing, teaching rather, other gems that hopes and dreams are worth nothing if you don't fight for them properly. That a revolution is futile if you are hotheaded and selfish, or just overly prideful. That this whole debacle of craziness, and conspiracies, and fights, and wars, and gems with extreme powers, and the oppressed, and the bullied, and the segregated is useless because power always succeeds in this world and the Homeworld is inherently evil? Well, no, And I am no expert, or omniscient being of any sort, I just think about craziness and negativity all the time it just came into me to write all this and tell it to you all of this pathetic dimension. I am not omniscient I said yes, but I am powerful, and can see this "SU" reality, and countless other, telling different, yet similar stories, I can see a world of knights in shining armor fighting along side alien robots, I can see a world of five teenagers with no attitude fighting a space witch with giant monsters, and I can also see that world where people have wars, and crimes and politics, dirty games, killers, kiras, arguments, movies, haters, lover, adaptations, intentions, redemption, acient and new, gods, and deities. And what do they all tell me? This rebel gem will succeed, even tho they failed in their mission of the Spire today, even though they have not yet learned all they can, even tho they are unprepared. Why? Well, I suppose you know why reader and hearer. But I won't tell you ever, since this is the second to last story narrated here. But back to what was to be said: After being captured at the Spire, or faithful heroes, were sent to Estrado, the group some might know as evil, others are saint, while I personally think they are... misleaded... This Group, tortured and question the rebels about the location of the others, about their motives, how much did they know, the food they liked, and where shall the torture start first. Strange isn't it, said Cuprian, that I get to see my old master's face again, as he looked at Violarite in the corner. But as time passed, some of the gems finally started to see the members of this little organization for what they really were, scared little gems that wanted to make of the world a better place, they wanted to end crime, they wanted to protect their citizens and the Homeworld, but they simply didn't understand that what the rebels fought for was equality and understanding, this minerals wanted to be treated as equals, not freaks that came out wrong, being treated like off-colored gems are, as they don't belong anywhere. Even they knew that off-colored, fusions, defected gems, and some corrupts and cracks here and there, shouldn't be trated like they were, some could live and help alongside them, and others just needed some help and direction. This pity replaced the hatred they felt...... Entirely.... They had doubts" And as the gem finsihed rambling this nonsense philosophy, full of holes, and contradictions, the scientists and some of the Estrado Group Members stared, mostly confused and angry, but also with grief and sorrow, as they felt pity of this gem, who had finally lost it... At the end,he wasn't good enough he just showed the members that he ain't got sane thought. They ended the poor things sufferring